List of all Saskatchewan NDP-CCF MLAs ever elected
This is a list of Wikipedia articles about members of the Saskatchewan, Canada, branch of the Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF), a social democratic political party, and its successor, the Saskatchewan New Democratic Party (NDP). 1938 general election The CCF won ten of the 52 seats available in the 1938 election, June 8th 1938. *John Allan Young - Biggar - 1938-1944 (Retired, CCF won) *Myron Henry Feeley - Canora - 1938-1944-1948 (Retired, CCF won) *Louis Henry Hantelman - Elrose - 1938-1944 (Retired, CCF won) *Peter Anton Howe - Kelvington - 1938-1944-1948-1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) *Jacob Benson - Last Mountain - 1938-1944-1948-1952 (Left CCF ran as Independent, CCF Won) *Oakland Woods Valleau - Melfort - 1938-1944-1948 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Joseph Lee Phelps - Saltcoasts - 1938-1944-1948 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *John Hewgill Brockelbank - Tisdale - 1938-1944-1948-1952, Kelsey 1952-1956-1960-1964-1967 (Retired, NDP Won) *Tom Johnston - Touchwood - 1938-1944-1948-1952-1956 (Retired, CCF Won) *George Hara Williams - Wadena - 1938-1944-1945by (Deceased, CCF Won) 1938 (Aug 4th) by-election - +1 Pick up *Joseph William Burton - Humboldt - 1938by-1944 (Became MP, CCF Won), 1952-1956 (Defeated, CCF Lost) 1944 general election The CCF won 42 of the 52 seats available in the 1944 election, June 15th 1944. *Allan Lister Samuel Brown - Bengough - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) *Woodrow Stanley Lloyd - Biggar - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960-1964-1967-1971 (Retired, NDP won) *Leslie Walter Lee - Cumberland - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *Isidore Charles Nollet - Cut Knife - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960-1964-1967 (Retired, NDP Won) *Maurice John Willis - Elrose - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) *Henry Edmund Houze - Gravelbourg - 1944-1948 (CCF Lost) *Alvin Cecil Murray - Gull Lake - 1944-1948-1949by (?, CCF Won) *James Smith Aitken - Hanley - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Won) *Ben Putnam - Humboldt - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *John Wellbelove - Kerrobert-Kindersley - 1944-1948-1952-1956 (Retired, CCF won) *William James Boyle - Kinistino - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *William Sancho Thair - Lumsden - 1944-1948-1952-1956 (Retired, CCF won) *Beatrice Janet Trew - Maple Creek - 1944-1948 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Herschel Lee Howell - Meadow Lake - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *William James Arthurs - Melville - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *Frank Keem Malcolm - Milestone - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Won) *John Wesley Corman - Moose Jaw City (2 of 2 seats) - 1944-1948-1952-1956 (Retired, CCF won) *Dempster Henry Ratcliffe Heming - Moose Jaw City (2 of 2 seats) - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) *Sidney Merlin Spidell - Morse - 1944-1946by (?, CCF Won) *Niles Leonard Buchanan - Notukeu-Willow Bunch - 1944-1948-1952-1956 (Retired, CCF Lost) *Daniel Zederayko Daniels - Pelly - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *Lachlan Fraser McIntosh - Prince Albert - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960-1962by (Deceased, CCF Lost) *Warden Burgess - Qu’Appelle-Wolseley - 1944-1948 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Dmytro Matthew Lazorko - Redberry - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *Charles Cromwell Williams - Regina City (2 of 2 seats) - 1944-1948-1952, (3 of 3 seats) 1952-1956-1960, (4 of 4 Seats) 1960-1964 (Retired, CCF won 5/6) *Clarence Melvin Fines - Regina City (2 of 2 seats) - 1944-1948--1952, (3 of 3 seats) 1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) *John Taylor Douglas - Rosetown - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF won) *John Henry Sturdy - Saskatoon City (2 of 2 seats) - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) *Arthur Thomas Stone - Saskatoon City (2 of 2 seats) - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960, (3 of 3 Seats) 1960-1964 (Retired, CCF won 4/5) *Albert Victor Sterling - Shellbrook - 1944-1945by (?, CCF won) *Charles David Cuming - Souris-Estevan - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *Harry Gibbs - Swift Current - 1944-1948-1952-1956 (Retired, CCF Won) *Alexander Duff Connon - The Battlefords - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *John Bruce Harris - Torch River - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Won) *Robert Hanson Wooff - Turtleford - 1944-1948 (defeated, CCF Lost) 1952-1956 (Defeated, CCF Lost), 1960-1961by (Defeated, CCF Lost), 1964-1967-1971 (Retired, NDP Won) *James Andrew Darling - Watrous - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) *Thomas Clement Douglas - Weyburn - 1944-1948-1952-1956-1960-1961by (Became Federal NDP Leader, CCF Lost) *Hans Ove Hansen - Wilkie - 1944-1948 (?, CCF Lost) *Arthur Percy Swallow - Yorkton - 1944-1948-1952-1956 (Retired, CCF Won) 1945 (June 29th) by-election - Switch *Guy Franklin Van Eaton - Shellbrook - 1945by-1948 (?, CCF Won) 1945 (Nov 21st) by-election - Switch *Frederick Arthur Dewhurst - Wadena - 1945by-1948-1952-1956-1960-1964-1967-1971-1975 (Retired, NDP Won Quill Lakes) 1946 (June 27th) by-election - Switch *James William Gibson - Morse - 1946by-1948-1952-1956-1960 (?, CCF Lost) 1948 general election The CCF won 31 of the 52 seats available in the 1948 election, June 24th 1948. *Alex Gordon Kuziak - Canora - 1948-1952-1956-1960-1964 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Robert Alexander Walker - Hanley - 1948-1952-1956-1960-1964, 1964by-1967 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Jacob Walter Erb - Milestone - 1948-1952-1956-1960-1964 (Became Liberal defeated in Regina East , CCF Lost) *Louis William Larsen - Shellbrook - 1948-1952-1956 (?, CCF Won) *John Robert Denike - Torch River - 1948-1952 (?, CCF Lost Nipawin) 1949 (Nov 10th) by-election - Switch *Thomas John Bentley - Gull Lake 1949by-1952, Shaunavon - 1952-1956-1960 (Retired, CCF Won) 1951 (July 10th) by-election - +1 Pick Up *Edward Hazen Walker - Gravelbourg - 1951by-1952-1956 (?, CCF Lost) 1952 general election The CCF won 42 of the 53 seats available in the 1952 election, June 11th 1952. *William John Berezowsky - Cumberland - 1952-1956-1960-1964-1967, Prince Albert East-Cumberland 1967-1971 (Retired, NDP Won) *Henry Begrand - Kinistino - 1952-1956-1959by (?, CCF Won) *Russell Brown - Last Mountain - 1952-1956-1960-1964 (defeated, CCF Lost), Souris-Estevan 1971-1971by (Deceased, NDP Won) *Clarence George Willis - Melfort-Tisdale - 1952-1956-1960-1964-1967-1971 (Retired, NDP Won) *A. Percy Brown - Melville - 1952-1956 (?, CCF Lost) *Arnold Joseph Feusi - Pelly - 1952-1956 (?, CCF Lost) *William Henry Wahl - Qu’Appelle-Wolseley - 1952-1956 (?, CCF Lost) *Dmytro Zipchen - Redberry - 1952-1956 (?, CCF Lost) *Marjorie Alexandra Cooper - Regina City (3 of 3 Seats) - 1952-1956-1960, (4 of 4 Seats) 1960-1964, Regina West (2 of 2 Seats) 1964-1967 (Retired, NDP Won 4/6) *Eiling Kramer - the Battlefords - 1952-1956-1960-1964-1967-1971-1975-1978-1980by (Retired, NDP Won) *Robert Hanson Wooff - Turtleford - 1952-1956 (?, CCF Lost), 1960-1961by (?, CCF Lost), 1964-1967-1971 (?, NDP Won) 1956 general election The CCF won 36 of the 53 seats available in the 1956 election, June 20th 1956. *John James Harrop - Athabasca - 1956-1960 (?, CCF Lost) *Eldon Arthur Johnson - Kerrobert-Kindersley - 1956-1960-1964 (?, CCF Lost) *Clifford Honey Thurston - Lumsden - 1956-1960-1964 (defeated, CCF Lost) *William Gwynne Davies - Moose Jaw City (2 of 2 seats) - 1956-1960-1964-1967, Moose Jaw South 1967-1971 (Retired, NDP Won) *John Thiessen - Shellbrook - 1956-1960-1964 (?, CCF Lost) *Kim Thorson - Souris-Estevan - 1956-1960 (Defeated, CCF Lost), 1971by-1975 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Everett Irvine Wood - Swift Current - 1956-1960-1964-1967-1971-1975 (Retired, NDP Lost) *Frank Meakes - Touchwood - 1956-1960-1964 (?, CCF Lost), 1967-1971-1975 (Retired, NDP Won Quill Lakes) *Frederick Neibrandt - Yorkton - 1956-1960 (?, CCF Lost) 1959 (June 3rd) by-election - Switch *Arthur Thibault - Kinistino - 1959by-1960-1964-1967-1971, Melfort-Kinistino 1971-1975, Kinistino 1975-1978-1982 (Retired, NDP won) 1960 general election The NDP won 37 of the 54 seats available in the 1960 election, June 8th 1960. *Hjalmar Reinhold Dahlman - Bengough - 1960-1964 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Olaf Alexander Turnbull - Elrose - 1960-1964 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Clifford Benjamin Peterson - Kelvington - 1960-1964 (Lost CCF nomination, CCF Lost) *Martin Semchuk - Meaadow Lake - 1960-1964 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Gordon Taylor Snyder - Moose Jaw City (2 of 2 seats) - 1960-1964-1967, Moose Jaw North 1967-1971, Moose Jaw South 1971-1975-1978-1982 (Defeated?, NDP Lost) *Robert Irvin Perkins - Nipawin - 1960-1964 (Defeated, CCF Lost) *Demitro (Dick) Wasyl Michayluk - Redberry - 1960-1964-1967-1971-1975 (Retired, NDP won) *Allan Emrys Blakeney - Regina City (4 of 4 Seats) - 1960-1964, Regina West (2 of 2 Seats) 1964-1967, Regina Centre 1967-1971-1975, Regina Elphinstone 1975-1978-1982-1986-1988by (Retired, NDP Won) *Edward Charles Whelan - Regina City (4 of 4 Seats) - 1960-1964, Regina North 1964-1967, Regina North West 1967-1971-1975-1978-1979by (Retired, NDP Won) *Allan Leonard Frederick Stevens - Rosetown - 1960-1964 (?, CCF Lost) *Alexander Malcolm Nicholson - Saskatoon City (3 of 3 Seats) - 1960-1964, (4 of 5 Seats) 1964-1967 (?, NDP Won 2/5) *Gladys Grace Mae Strum - Saskatoon City (3 of 3 Seats) - 1960-1964-1967 (Defeated, CCF Won 4/5) *Arthur Kluzak - Shaunavon - 1960-1964 (?, CCF Lost) *Hans Adolf Broten - Watrous - 1960-1964-1967 (Defeated, NDP Lost) Feb. 22, 1961 by-election -1 seat Dec. 13, 1961 by-election -1 seat Nov. 14, 1962 by-election -1 seat 1964 general election The NDP won 25 of the 58 seats available in the 1964 election, April 22nd 1964. *Leonard Melvin Larson - Pelly - 1964-1967, 1971-1975-1977by (Deceased, NDP Won) *Henry Harold Peter Baker - Regina East (2 of 2 Seats) - 1964-1967, Regina South East 1967-1971, Regina Wascana 1971-1975, Regina Victoria 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *Walter Edmund Smishek - Regina East (2 of 2 Seats) - 1964-1967, Regina North East 1967-1971-1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *John Edward Brockelbank - Saskatoon City (4 of 5 Seats) 1964-1967, Saskatoon Mayfair 1967-1971, Saskatoon Mayfair 1971-1975, Saskatoon Westmount 1975-1978-1982, 1986-1991 (Retired, NDP Won) *Wesley Albert Robbins - Saskatoon City (4 of 5 Seats) 1964-?, Saskatoon Nutana Centre 1971-1975, Saskatoon Nutana 1975-1978-1982 (Retired, NDP Lost) *Harry David Link - Saskatoon City (4 of 5 Seats) 1964-1967 (Defeated in Rosetown, NDP Lost) *James Auburn Pepper - Weyburn - 1964-1967-1971-1975-1978-1982 (Retired, NDP Lost) 1964 (Dec 16th) by-election - Switch/Return of Robert Walker 1967 general election The NDP won 24 of the 59 seats available in the 1967 election, Oct 11th 1967. *Adolph Sylvester Matsalla - Canora - 1967-1971-1975-1978-1982 (Retired, NDP Lost) *Miro Kwasnica - Cut Knife - 1967-1971-1975, Cut Knife-Lloydminster 1975-1978 (Retired, NDP won) *John Rissler Messer - Kelsey - 1967-1971, Tisdale-Kelsey 1971-1975, Kelsey-Tisdale 1975-1978-1908by (Retired, NDP Lost) *John Russell Kowalchuk - Melville - 1967-1971-1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *Roy John Romanow - Saskatoon Riversdale - 1967-1971-1975-1978-1982, 1986-1991-1995-1999-2001by (Retired, NDP Won) *George Reginald Anderson Bowerman - Shellbrook - 1967-1971-1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) 1969 (June 25th) by-election - +1 Pick Up *Neil Erland Byers - Kelvington - 1969by-1971-1975, Kelvington-Wadena 1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) 1971 general election The NDP won 45 of the 60 seats available in the 1971 election, June 3rd 1971. *Donald Leonard Faris - Arm River - 1971-1975-1978 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *David Hadley Lange - Assiniboia-Bengough - 1971-1975, Bengough-Milestone 1975-1978 (?, NDP Lost) *Elwood Lorrie Cowley - Biggar - 1971-1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Hayden William Owens - Elrose - 1971-1975 (?, NDP Lost) *Reginald John Gross - Gravelbourg - 1971-1975 (Defeated, NDP Lost), Morse 1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Paul Peter Mostoway - Hanley - 1971-1975, Saskatoon Centre 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *Edwin Laurence Tchorzewski - Humboldt - 1971-1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost), Regina North East 1985by-1986-1991, Regina Dewdney 1991-1995-1999by (Retired, NDP Won) *Alex Taylor - Kerrobert-Kindersley - 1971-1975 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Gordon S. MacMurchy - Last Mountain - 1971-1975, Last Mountain-Touchwood 1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Eugene Frederick Flasch - Maple Creek - 1971-1975 (?, NDP Lost) *John Kristian Comer - Nipawin - 1971-1975 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Allen Willard Engel - Notukeu-Willow Bunch - 1971-1975 (Defeated, NDP Lost), Assiniboia-Gravelbourg 1978-1982-1986 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Mike Feschuk - Prince Albert East 1971-1975, Prince Albert 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *Terry Lyle Hanson - Qu’Appelle-Wolseley - 1971-1975 (?, NDP Lost) *Edgar Ernest Kaeding - Saltcoats - 1971-1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Beverly Milton Dyck - Saskatoon City Park - 1971-1975, Saskatoon Mayfair 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *Herman Harold Rolfes - Saskatoon Nutana South - 1971-1975, Saskatoon Buena Vista 1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost), Saskatoon South 1986-1991, Saskatoon Nutana 1991-1995 (Retired, NDP Won) *John Guyon Richards - Saskatoon University - 1971-1975 (Became Waffle MLA ran and defeated, NDP Lost) *Allan Roy Oliver - Shaunavon - 1971-1975 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Michael Feduniak - Turtleford - 1971-1975 (?, NDP Won) *Donald William Cody - Watrous - 1971-1975 (?, ?), Kinistino 1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *Irving Wensley Carlson - Yorkton - 1971-1975 (Retired, NDP Won) 1971 (Dec 1st) by-election - Switch/Return of Kim Thorson *(See Above) 1975 general election The NDP won 39 of the 61 seats available in the 1975 election, June 11th 1975. *Frederick John Thompson - Athabasca - 1975-1978-1982-1986-1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Norman H. MacAuley - Cumberland - 1975-1978-1982 (Retired, NDP Won) *Gordon James McNeill - Meadow Lake - 1975-1978 (?, NDP Lost) *Norman Vickar - Melfort - 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *John Leroy Skoberg - Moose Jaw North - 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *Murray James Koskie - Quill Lakes - 1975-1978-1982-1986-1991-1995 (Retired, NDP Won Last Mountain-Touchwood) *Dennis George Banda - Redberry 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) *E. B. "Ned" Shillington - Regina Centre - 1975-1978-1982-1986-1991, Regina Churchill Downs 1991-1995, Regina Northeast 1995-1999 (Retired, NDP Won) *William James Gilbert Allen - Regina Rosemont - 1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Lloyd Emmett Johnson - Turtleford - 1975-1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost), 1991-1995, Shellbrook-Spiritwood 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Randall Neil Nelson - Yorkton - 1975-1978-1982 (?, NDP Lost) 1977 (June 8th) by-election - Swtich *Norman Lusney - Pelly - 1977by-1978-1982-1986 (Defeated, NDP Lost) 1978 general election The NDP won 44 of the 61 seats available in the general election, 1978|1978 election], Oct 18th 1978. *Robert Gavin Long - Cut Knife-Lloydminster - 1978-1982 (defeated, NDP Lost) *Jerome Hammersmith - Prince Albert-Duck Lake - 1978-1982-1983by (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Douglas Francis McArthur - Regina Lakeview 1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Clinton Oliver White - Regina Wascana - 1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Bernard John Poniatowski - Saskatoon Eastview 1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Peter Prebble - Saskatoon Sutherland 1978-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost), Saskatoon University 1986-1991 (Defeated, NDP Lost Saskatoon Greystone), Saskatoon Greystone 1999-Present *Dwain Lingenfelter - Shaunavon - 1978-1982-1986, Regina Elphinstone 1988by-1991-1995-1999-2001by (Retired, NDP Won) 1979 (Oct 17th) by-election - Swtich *John Lewis Solomon - Regina North West 1979by-1982 (?, NDP Lost), 1986-1991-1994by (Ran Federally, NDP Lost) 1980 (Nov 26th) by-elections - -1, +1, 1 Switch *John Otho Chapman - Estevan - 1980by-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *David Manly Miner - the Battlefords - 1980by-1982 (Defeated, NDP Lost) 1982 general election The NDP won 9 of the 64 seats available in the 1982 election, April 26th 1982. *Lawrence Yew - Cumberland - 1982-1986 (Retired, NDP Won) Feb 21st 1983 by-election -1 seat 1985 (Nov 25th) by-elections - +1 Pick Up/Return *(see above) 1986 general election The NDP won 25 of the 64 seats available in the 1986 election, Oct 20th 1986. *Keith Napoleon Goulet - Cumberland 1986-1991-1995-1999-2003 (Retired, NDP Won) *Eric Malcolm Thomas Upshall - Humboldt - 1986-1991-1995, Watrous 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Glenn Joseph Hagel - Moose Jaw North 1986-1991, Moose Jaw Palliser 1991-1995, Moose Jaw North 1995-1999-2003-Present *Lorne Albert Calvert - Moose Jaw South 1986-1991, Moose Jaw Wakamow 1991-1995-1999 (Retired, NDP Won), Saskatoon Riversdale 2001by-2003-Present *P. Myron Kowalsky - Prince Albert 1986-1991, Prince Albert Carlton 1991-1995-1999-Present *Eldon Floyd Lautermilch - Prince Albert Duck Lake 1986-1991, Prince Albert Northcote 1991-1995-1999-Present *Rose Marie Louise Simard - Regina Lakeview 1986-1991, Regina Hillsdale 1991-1995 (Retired, NDP Won) *Kim Dale Trew - Regina North 1986-1991, Regina Albert North 1991-1995, Regina Coronation Park 1995-1999-2003-Present *Robert Llewellyn Lyons - Regina Rosemont 1986-1991-1995 (retired, NDP Won) *Harry H. Van Mulligen - Regina Victoria 1986-1991-1995-1999-2003=Present *Anne deBlois Smart - Saskatoon Centre 1986-1991 (Lost NDP Nomination, NDP Won) *Robert Wayne Mitchell - Saskatoon Fairview 1986-1991-1995-1999by (Retired, NDP Won) *Patricia Atkinson - Saskatoon Nutana 1986-1991, Saskatoon Broadway 1991-1995, Saskatoon Nutana 1995-1999-2003-Present *E. Mark Koenker - Saskatoon Sutherland 1986-1991, Saskatoon Sutherland-University 1991-1995, Saskatoon Sutherland 1995-1999 (Retired, NDP Won) *Douglas Keith Anguish - the Battlefords 1986-1991-1995, North Battleford 1995-1996by (Retired, NDP Lost) 1988 (May4th) by-elections - +1 Pick Up, 1 Switch/Return *Robert Murray Pringle - Saskatoon Eastview 1988by-1991, Saskatoon Eastview-Haultain 1991-1995, Saskatoon Eastview 1995-1998by (Retired, NDP Won) 1991 general election The NDP won 55 of the 66 seats available in the 1991 election, Oct 21st 1991. *Lewis Draper - Assiniboia-Gravelbourg - 1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost Wood River) *Judy Llewellyn Bradley - Bengough-Milestone 1991-1995, Weyburn Big Muddy 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Grant D.G. Whitmore - Biggar 1991-1995, Saskatoon Northwest 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Darrel Cunningham - Canora - 1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Violet Stanger - Cut Knife-Lloydminster 1991-1995, Lloydminster 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *R. Lorne Scott - Indian Head-Wolseley 1991-1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Andrew (Andy) L.J. Renaud - Kelsey-Tisdale 1991 Carrot River Valley 1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Kenneth Alan Kluz - Kelvington-Wadena 1991-1995 (Lost NDP Nomination, NDP Lost) *Armand A. Roy - Kinistino 1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Dale N. Flavel - Last Mountain-Touchwood 1991-1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Maynard Sonntag - Meadow Lake 1991-1995-1999-2003-Present *Carol Carson - Melfort 1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Evan Carlson - Melville 1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Tom H. Keeping - Nipawin 1991-1995 (Ridings Merged, NDP Won) *Ron Harper - Pelly 1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost), Regina Northeast 1999-2003-Present *Suzanne M.A. Murray - Qu’Appelle-Lumsden - 1991-1995, Regina Qu'Appelle Valley 1995-1999 (Retired, NDP Won) *Walter Jess - Redberry 1991-1995, Redberry Lake 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Serge Kujawa - Regina Albert South 1991-1995 (Retired, NDP Won) *Joanne Crofford - Regina Lake Centre 1991-1995, Regina Centre 1995-1999- Regina Rosemont 2003-Present *Doreen Ellen Hamilton - Regina Wascana Plains 1991-1995-1999-2003-Present *Berny H. Wiens - Rosetown-Elrose 1991-1995, Rosetown-Biggar 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Reg Knezacek - Saltcoats 1991-1995 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Eric Cline - Saskatoon Idylwyld 1991-1995, Saskatoon Mount Royal 1995-1999-2003-Present *Carol R. Teichrob - Saskatoon River Heights 1991-1995, Saskatoon Meewasin 1995-1999 (Retired, NDP Won) *Janice MacKinnon - Saskatoon Westmount 1991-1995, Saskatoon Idylwyld 1995-1999-2001by (Retired, NDP Won) *Pat Lorjé - Saskatoon Wildwood 1991-1995, Saskatoon Southeast 1995-1999-2003 (Retired, NDP Lost) *Glen Allan McPherson - Shaunavon 1991-1995 (Switch to Liberals, NDP Lost Wood River) *John (Jack) Fenton Langford - Shellbrook-Torch River 1991-1995, Saskatchewan Rivers 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *John Penner - Swift Current 1991-1995 (Retired, NDP Won) *Ronald Joseph Wormsbecker - Weyburn 1991-1995 (Retired, NDP Won) *Clay J. Serby - Yorkton - 1991-1995-1999-2003-Present Feb 4th 1994 By-Election -1 1995 general election The NDP won 42 of the 58 seats available in the 1995 election, June 21st 1995. *Sharon Murrell - Battleford-Cut Knife 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *Larry Ward - Estevan 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) *John Nilson - Regina Lakeview 1995-1999-2003-Present *Lindy Kasperski - Regina Sherwood 1995-1999-2003 (Switched to Independant, NDP Won) *Andrew Thomson - Regina South 1995-1999-2003-Present *John Wall - Swift Current 1995-1999 (Defeated, NDP Lost) Nov 19th 1996 By-Election -1 seat 1998 (June 24th) by-election - Switch *Judy Junor - Saskatoon Eastview 1998by-1999-2003-Present 1998 (Oct 26th) by-election +1 (Liberal MLA switch to NDP, By-Election Held) *Harold (Buckley) Belanger Athabasca 1995-1998by (Liberal), 1998by-1999-2003-Present 1999 (June 28th) by-elections - 2 Switches *Kevin Yates - Regina Dewdney 1999by-1999-2003-Present *Chris Axworthy - Saskatoon Fairview 1999by-1999-2003by (Retired, NDP Won) 1999 general election Sept 16th 1999, 1999 election. *Deb Higgins - Moose Jaw Wakamow - 1999-2003-Present *Mark Wartman - Regina Qu'Appelle Valley 1999-2003-Present *Carolyn Jones - Saskatoon Meewasin - 1999-2003 (Retired, NDP Won) *Graham Addley - Saskatoon Sutherland 1999-2003-Present 2001 (Feb 26th) by-election - 1 Switch *Warren McCall - Regina Elphinstone 2001by Regina Elphinstone-Centre 2003-Present 2001 (Mar 19th) by-election - 1 Switch/Return of Lorne Calvert 2001 (Nov 8th) by-election - 1 Switch *David Forbes - Saskatoon Idylwyld 2001by Saskatoon Centre 2003-Present 2003 by-elections *Andy Iwanchuk - Saskatoon Fairview 2003by-2003-present 2003 general election The NDP won 30 of the 58 seats available in the 2003 election. *Len Taylor - former NDP MP - The Battlefords 2003-present *Joan Beatty - Cumberland 2003-present *Lon Borgerson - Saskatchewan Rivers 2003-present *Frank Quennell - Saskatoon Meewasin 2003-present *Sandra Morin - Regina Walsh Acres 2003-present See also *List of articles about CCF/NDP members *List of articles about British Columbia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Alberta CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Manitoba CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Ontario CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Nova Scotia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Yukon NDP members * Saskatchewan